Beyond All Reason
by Treyven 'The Raven' Corsey
Summary: Harry Potter's true power is displayed at the Battle at the Department of Mysteries when he does the impossible.
1. Chapter 1

I own nothing. Except for my truck. And my shotgun. And my rifle. And my other rifle. And my other...Ooohh...a new rifle...

 **Beyond All Reason**

 _Wednesday, June 19, 1996_

The hospital wing at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry was rather crowded, considering that it was nearly the end of term and the inter-house Quidditch matches had finished some weeks ago. Seated around a small table talking quietly amongst themselves was the Deputy Headmistress of Hogwarts Minerva McGonagall and Medi-Witch Poppy Pomfrey, along with students Ron Weasley, Luna Lovegood, Ginny Weasley and Neville Longbottom. At the table with them were Arthur and Molly Weasley and two people who were somewhat of an annomaly at Hogwarts, as they were both non-magical. They were Charles and Sabrina Granger, the parents of Gryffindor student Hermione Granger. Hermione herself, along with the object of their vigil, was seated a short distance away next to the bed that was reserved for Harry Potter. Harry was currently unconscious and had been for the last 18 hours, following what was already being called the "Battle of the Department of Mysteries" and the death of one of the worst Dark Lords of all time, Lord Voldemort.

Their conversation stopped momentarily and all of those gathered looked to Harry's bed as they heard the young girl speaking quietly to Harry.

"It's all over now, Harry. It's all done baby. You finished him for good. You can get on with your life now, Harry, it's all done."

Minerva and Poppy both smiled at hearing what Hermione was saying while Charles Granger silently mouthed the word "Baby?" to his wife. Sabrina smirked at her husband and shook her head. Charles could be so blind when it came to his Princess.

"Professor McGonegall," said Charles, "could you please explain to me again exactly what happened last night? From everything we've read about magic over the years and from what Hermione has told us, what happened last night shouldn't have been possible."

Before the Head of Gryffindor House could answer, another voice was heard. "That's precisely what was so amazing about last night, Dr. Granger. What happened to your daughter at the Department of Mysteries wasn't possible, yet it did happen."

Everyone looked up as Headmaster Albus Dumbledore stepped up to the table and conjured himself a chair to join them. "As to exactly what happened, I believe I have an answer for you. After reviewing the memories of your brilliant daughter, along with these other outstanding young people here, I have pieced together the events that took place."

All of those present stared at the aged Headmaster as he absent-mindedly prepared a cup of tea from the pot on the table and took a sip. Finally McGonagall lost her patience and said, "Well Albus, are you going to enlighten us or do we have to go and review the memories ourselves?"

Dumbldore looked up quite surprised and said, "Hmm? Oh, my apologies." The old man then went on to explain the preliminaries behind why the teens were at the Ministry of Magic and how they had arrived. After detailing the obtaining of the Prophecy and explaining the contents, (which was now a moot point), his voice became quieter as he described the extraordinary events that took place next.

"At this point, the group of six split up so as to better escape the Death Eaters, as they believed themselves to be out-matched. In one group was Mr. Weasley, Miss Weasley and Miss Lovegood. The other group was Mr. Longbottom, Miss Granger and Harry. Harry's group had reached an sub-room off the Death Chamber when they came upon a Death Eater known as Antonin Dolohov. Dolohov then hit all three of them with Impediment Jinxes. As he began to alert the rest of the Death Eaters to the location of Harry's group, Miss Granger attempted to silence him with the Silencio charm. However, Dolohov blocked it and hit Miss Granger with a curse I've not run across before. The spell attacked not only her body, but her magical core as well. Before anything could be done, Miss Granger succumbed to the dark magic and died."

Seeing the horrified looks on the faces of the two elder Grangers, not to mention the other members present, he continued. "This is where it gets really interesting, where the impossible took place, where the Potter Factor came into play."

 **Flashback**

Harry looked on in total disbelief. Hermione had been hit. She was just laying on the floor, not moving. He couldn't move. He couldn't look away. He couldn't even breathe. Even worse, he just couldn't believe it. Hermione had been hit. He stood there, frozen in place. In his mind, he suspected that he was going into shock. It was Neville's words that broke him out of it and put him over the edge of sanity. "Harry, I can't find a pulse! Oh no, no no no! I think...Harry, I think she's...she's dead!"

At this point, Harry had his first involvement in an out of body experience. He could see all around himself, including himself. His body was just standing there, staring at Hermione in total shock. He observed his body being hit by flashes of light and realized that it was Dolohov casting curses at him. None of the curses were having any effect, including the Cruciatus and the Killing Curses. They all just seemed to be absorbed by his own magic.

He noticed his head and his mouth had begun to move. He had was slowly moving back and forth and his mouth was silently saying "No No No No." It was when he threw his head back and screamed the word that he was abruptly drawn back to his body and to reality. He ran, unknowingly, to Hermione and knelt beside her. He picked her up and cradled her to him, still chanting to himself that single word. The words turned to sobs as he rocked them both back and forth. A blue nimbus of light appeared around him as he held her and cried. He looked into her unseeing eyes and again threw back his head and screamed out his anguish. He then kissed her on the lips and gently lay her body on the floor.

Harry stood up and looked around himself. He saw that Neville had fled as Dolohov had been joined by Lucius Malfoy and Bellatrix LeStrange. The two men were staring at him in astonishment. Harry's eyes were unnaturally wide and were literally two emerald green flames. If the two men had lived through the night, they would have characterized the feeling of having Harry's eyes on them as if he were seeing their naked soul and finding them unworthy of living. All the while, Harry was still shaking his head and saying over and over, "No No No No", while the insane Bella was throwing Killing Curse after Killing Curse at him, all of which were being absorbed the by the blue nimbus that still surrounded his and Hermione's bodies.

Harry once more looked at Hermione's body and then, with an inhuman cry, screamed out, "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" With his left hand clenched in a fist next to his left breast, he reached out with his right hand and grabbed...something. Whatever he had a hold of could be seen by neither the three Death Eater's nor anyone else who later viewed his memories. What happened due to his actions, however, was one of the most amazing things ever recorded in the annals of magical history. Harry Potter pulled and, in doing so, reversed the flow of time itself. The tremendous strain showing on his face, Harry pulled his fist all the way back to his chest and, when he was done, Hermione Granger stood next to him, healthy, whole and Safe.


	2. Chapter 2

Beyond All Reason, Chapter Two

"After that," said Dumbledore, "Harry, along with Ms. Granger, walked though the Department of Mysteries and put down the Death Eaters. He walked straight up to Dolohov, who was all the while casting the Killing Curse at both Harry and Ms. Granger over and over again. Harry and Ms. Granger were never harmed in the least, as the curse was simply absorbed by Harry's own magic. Harry grabbed Dolohov by his robes with his left hand and with his right, he reached up to Dolohov's chest and pulled out his magical core. Harry absorbed Dolohov's core into his own and Dolohov himself dropped dead from shock."

Dumbledore went on to tell how Harry disposed of all of Voldemort's Death Eaters in a similar fashion, with the exception of four, whom they found in an odd room. Harry and Hermione had, following the sounds of battle, entered a room with nothing more than a domed, stone arch on a pedastal, an old cloth hanging in the archway. All around, the remaining Death Eaters were battling the Order of the Pheonix members. The Order was holding their own, until the unthinkable happened. Bellatrix Lastrange, who was involved in a dual with her own cousin, Sirius Black, managed to hit Sirius with a Stunner, which knocked the ex-Azkaban inmate through the cloth in the Archway. When Harry realized that his Godfather was dead, he very nearly came to lose his grip on reality once again. It was only the prescence of Hermione next to him that kept him fully sane. Bellatrix, however, was laughing gleefully with what she had done. She began taunting Harry and then cast the Killing Curse at Hermione. The spell was absorbed by Harry's Magic, as all the others had been. Harry's magic then lashed out and struck Bellatrix, completely disregarding her shield. Harry, his eyes still aflame, watched as the insane witch screamed as her body exploded, pieces dropping all over. The ongoing battle stopped as everyone stared at her in horror. A strange wind came up in the room, blowing all of the pieces of Bella's body into the Veil, never to be seen again. The wind picked up strength, staggering the Death Eaters, but strangely enough not affecting the Order members. The Death Eaters struggled and screamed, but one by one they were all carried through the Veil of Death.

It was at this point that Voldemort himself arrived. Out of his mind with rage, he attacked Harry over and over, not understanding why his over-powered, lethal spells had no impact on the teens in front of him. Realizing he was out-numbered and out-matched, he activated his Port-Key in an attempt to escape. As he started to dissapear, Harry said, "Oh no you don't!" Reaching out with his right hand, he again grabbed the air, stopping Voldemort's escape. Harry jerked his fist down, slamming Voldemort to the stone floor. Harry strode across the room, the fire still bright in his eyes. When he reached the Dark Lord, Harry grabbed a hold of Voldemort's robes with his left fist and pulled the evil man's terrified face up to his own.

"It ends TODAY, Tom. It's OVER."

With that Harry once again reached out with his right hand and pulled Voldemort's magical core out of his body. Harry held up the core for all to see, then absorbed fully half of it into his own body, directing the other half into Hermione. With his magic gone, Riddle's body disentigrated, becoming nothing more than dust. Harry, however, still held onto the fragmented soul of Lord Voldemort. With his eyes burning brighter than ever, he cried out in a loud voice, "Accio Riddle's soul pieces!" After but a few short moments, glowing balls of light shot into the room from all four corners and reattached themselves to Riddle's soul. At the very last, a small glowing orb pulled itself from Harry's scar, attaching itself to the still incomplete soul as well.

With a firm grip on Riddle's soul, Harry strode across the room to stand before the Veil of Death. Harry then spoke in a loud, commanding voice, saying, "Death! Please come forward! I request an audience!" After a long moment of silence, the Veil parted and Death himself stood before Harry.

Harry looked upon Death and said, "Oh Death, I request a boon. I will trade you this man's soul, of which you already possess a piece, for the life of my Godfather, Sirius Orion Black!"

Death stood still for a moment, as if contemplating. Then, he reached into the Veil and pulled out the body of Sirius Black. Death touched his fore finger to Black's forehead and Sirius was once again a living soul. He let go of Sirius and reached out with his left hand to Harry. Harry handed over the soul of Tom Riddle, a.k.a. Lord Voldemort, to the living personification of Death. He then said, "I thank you. Until our next meeting." He then bowed to Death, turned and walked three steps and collapsed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

All of those gathered at the table stared at Professor Dumbledore in shock. The first to speak was Molly Weasley. "But Albus, how...how could he have possibly done this?"

"Yes," added Professor McGonnagal, "and what exactly is this Potter Factor?" Albus stroked his beard and said, "Well, the _How_ he did what he did is simple enough. He was able to do it because he believed that he could, or rather, he had never been told that he could not. Which is, in and of itself, the definition of the Potter Factor."

"Albus, you're speaking in riddles again," said Arthur Weasley. "What exactly did you mean by that?"

"The Potter Factor, a phrase coined by Miss Lovegood here by the way, is an event or an occurrence that takes place because of Harry's infallible belief in the power of magic, and the fact that unless Harry is specifically told that something is impossible, he will be able to do it. Let me give you some examples."

"When Harry was but a toddler and was attacked by Lord Voldemort, he didn't know that it was impossible to survive the Killing Curse, so he did. He also didn't know that it was impossible for an fifteen month old child to cast the Killing Curse at the creature that had just murdered his mother in front of him, so he did."

"Wait a minute," interrupted Molly. "I thought you told Harry that it was his mother's sacrifice that allowed him to survive back in 1981?"

"I did. However, it wasn't true. I mean, _really_ Molly. If the death of poor Lily was enough to deflect the Killing Curse, there would be hundreds, if not thousands of people that would have survived it, not just Harry. Yes, I did tell him that, it is true, but I did so to help deflect the pain and anguish he would have felt for causing the death of Professor Quirrel. Causing the death of another human being can lay tremendous guilt upon a person's soul, especially in one so young as Harry was at the time. For right or wrong, I told him that story about his mother to take away some of that guilt. He had already had a very difficult life up to that point and I had no wish to add to the burdens he already carried. That guilt and responsibility is, and should be I might add, mine and mine alone. I would not have a young child suffer for it." he said, quite firmly.

"Anyway, back to the examples I was giving you. Harry didn't know that it was impossible for two first year students, with only about eight weeks of magical training, to not only survive but kill a fully grown Mountain Troll, so he did. He didn't know that it was impossible for him to defeat and kill, in self defense," he added, "an adult, fully trained wizard, possessed by the most feared Dark Lord of all time. So he did it. He didn't know that it was impossible for a twelve year old boy to kill one of the single most powerful creatures in the world with nothing but a sword, so he did it. He didn't know that it was impossible to survive the venom of a Basilisk bite, even with Pheonix tears, so he did it."

"Harry didn't know that it was impossible for a thirteen year old boy to successfully cast a fully corporal Patronus, so he did. He also didn't know that it was impossible to drive off over one hundred Dementors in the middle of a feeding frenzy with that Patronus, so he did. Harry didn't know that it was impossible to out fly a Dragon, even using the fastest broomstick made, so he did. He didn't know that it was impossible for a fourteen year old boy to survive a dual with Lord Voldemort, or to force the Dark Lord's own wand to submit to his, so he did it. He didn't know that it was impossible for six school children to go up against twelve of the Dark Lord's best fighters and win, so he did it. He has done the impossible, again and again, all because he believed that he could."

Neville looked at the Headmaster and asked, "So in a nutshell, if Harry believes it can be done, he can?"

"Exactly, " Dumbledore replied. "In fact, I myself tested this theory not two months ago here at Hogwarts. I placed Harry in an unused classroom and secretly warded the room against the House Elves and any type of summoning charms and the such. I then challenged him to magically conjure some lunch for us. Of course, this is quite impossible, as it violates the first of the five Principal Exceptions to Gamp's Law of Elemental Transfiguration. Using illusion, I appeared to conjure some sweets and ate them, all while encouraging Harry to do the same. I left Harry alone for a few moments, as Miss Granger was knocking on the door. I stepped out into the hall to speak to her, as I was afraid she would inadvertently disrupt my experiment. While I was explaining things to her, we heard Harry cry out in triumph from the classroom. When we went in, he was still in his chair at the table, eating a hamburger and chips. When he saw us there, he casually waved his hand and conjured two more meals for us. I have to say, it was one of the best burgers I have ever had." he said with a chuckle.

"Incredible," whisperd McGonnagal. "Albus, just exactly how powerful is Harry?" she asked.

"Well, the Hammerstein Magical Index goes from one to one thousand. As you know, all students magical cores are tested at the beginning of each school year. The results are private, but I don't believe Harry would mind me reveilling to you that his last score was 989, nearly one hundred fifty points above my own. After the incident at the Department of Mysteries though..." Dumbledore waved his wand at Harry and above the lad's head appeared, instead of a number, a symbol. An oddly shaped figure eight, laying on its side, inside of a golden circle.

"Astounding," whispered the old man.

Looking at the now fading symbol, Sabrina Granger said, "Professor Dumbledore, that's the symbol for Infinity. Does that mean that Harry's magical core has infinite power?"

"Yes, Dr. Granger. That's _exactly_ what that means."

Ron Weasley looked slightly puzzled. After all, he had shared a room with Harry for years and considered him his brother. To Ron, he was just his mate Harry. He was having trouble comprehending just how powerful Harry had become. "But, Professor," he asked, "are you saying that Harry is almost like Merlin?"

"No, Ronald. What I'm saying is that Harry is to Merlin, like Merlin was to a common muggle." This pronouncement drew a gasp of astonishment from the group sitting at the table. "And to think," Albus said, "even with all of that power, reversing the flow of time nearly killed him."

Molly wiped a tear from her eye and said, "The things that dear boy has done for our world."

At hearing this, Ginny Weasley exclaimed, "He didn't do it for our world, he did it for her!"

"Ginny, what do you mean?" her father asked.

"What I mean is that Harry could care less for the magical world. One day they treat him like crap and the next day they think he's the second coming of Merlin. He will do almost anything for his friends and those people he considers his family, like those of us here, but he would storm the gates of Hell for her and not think twice about it."

Charles Granger was out of his depth and he knew it. He almost had a stroke when he heard his only child had been killed. It was only the fact that she was up, around and perfectly healthy that kept him from dropping like he had been slapped with a wet fish. However, hearing this from the young red headed girl at the table seemed to frighten him more than anything else. "Are, are you...are you saying that..."

"Oi! I've got this!" Everyone at the table looked in surprise at Ron Weasley. Luna placed her hand on his shoulder and said, "Ronald, maybe..."

Ron looked at her mildly offended and said, "Hey! Harry and Herms are my best friends! I know them better than anyone else. If anyone can explain this, it's me!"

With that, he scooted back his chair and leaned forward, placing his forearms on his knees. He looked at the inquisitive Mrs. Granger and the frightened Mr. Granger and said, "You see, it's like this. At Hogwarts, there are certain things that are just accepted as truth and that no one questions. Like, for example, how Snape hates all students that aren't Slytheryn."

" _Professor_ Snape, Mr. Weasley," Professor Dumbledore gently admonished.

"Yes, him. And like how Professor Dumbledore here will always wear the most outrageous robes anyone has ever seen."

"RONALD WEASLEY! HOW DARE YOU DISRESPECT THE HEADMASTER LIKE THAT!" exclaimed his mother. Professor Dumbledore laughed out loud and said, "Ten points to Gryffindor for your great courage, Mr. Weasley!"

Ron smirked at his mother, while Charles Granger was saying, "And...And..."

Ron looked back at the two Grangers and said, "And you see, Mr. And Mrs. Granger, the fact is...Harry Potter loves Hermione Granger beyond all reason."

Sabrina Granger looked at the rest of the table and could see the truth of the statement in their eyes. Reaching a decision, she turned to her husband, who was staring at Ron in horror. "Well," she said. "It looks like I have a wedding to plan. Close your mouth, dear, you look like a fool. I assume that I can have the help of all of you here, as I've never seen, much less planned a magical wedding?" At this, all the ladies at the table smiled and began making plans right then and there.

Charles Granger, still in shock, slowly turned to look back at his daughter, only to find her under the covers, snuggled up to Harry, fast asleep. Harry himself was awake, looking in adoration at Hermione's face while stroking her hair. The only thing that Charles could grasp onto at this point was what Ron Weasley had said to him and his wife. "Harry Potter loves Hermione Granger beyond all reason."

The end.


End file.
